Kodi And The Vampire Husky
by drewdog302
Summary: Rewrite to "Balto and The Vampire Husky". Dusty gets bitten by a vampire wolf named Blaze and turns Dusty into a vampire husky. Although her vampire form wears off during the day Kodi must find a way to cure Dusty. Rated T for some blood and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going all you awesome folks on the internet I'm drewdog302. Thisstory is a rewrite to my Balto X Jenna fanfic "Balto And The Vampire Husky" which I wrote a LONG time ago.**

**And as always thank you for your amazing support in all my fanfics we'll make more in the future I promise.**

 **Anyway onward with chapter one of "Kodi And The Vampire Husky"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Transformation**

* * *

"Kodi wait come back!" Dusty cried.

Kodi looked over his shoulder and saw Dusty was gaining on him Kodi then growled in annoyance and he screeched to a hault.

"DUSTY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL." Kodi growled.

Dusty felt her heart twist and turn all she wanted to do was to talk to him but instead she made Kodi angry.

"W-What do you mean?" Dusty asked frightened by Kodi's tone.

"I don't love you Dusty and I'll NEVERLOVE YOU SO GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE YOU WORTHLESS MUTT!" Kodi snarled.

Dusty felt her heart break into pieces and tears came to her purple eyes.

"O-Okay I'll l-l-leave you alone K-Kodi." Dusty sobbed.

Dusty then turned away from Kodi and ran away into the forest and just as Dusty ran into the forest.

Kodi then realized what he just done.

"Oh crap what have I done DUSTY WAIT!" Kodi cried.

But it was too late Dusty was out of site.

Without hesitation Kodi ran into the forest after her.

* * *

Dusty ran through the forest with tears pouring down her muzzle.

Dusty then laiddown under a treeand sobbed.

"H-How c-c-could I be so stupid?!" Dusty sobbed.

"Stupid enough to be captured darling." said a female ghostly voice.

Dusty then jerked her head in all directions.

"Who said that?!" She asked.

Then without warning Dusty was grabbed by the collar and she then looked face into the gleaming yellowish orange eyes of a pale brown femalewolf with very sharp two front teeth.

"I did." The female wolf said.

Dusty spat at the wolf's muzzle.

"That wasn't very nice." The wolf said as she wiped the spit off of her muzzle.

Then the wolf started to drag Dusty by the collar.

"LET ME GO!" Dusty screamed.

"No your coming with me." The wolf said.

Dusty struggled and squirmed but the grip the wolf was putting on her was too strong.

Dusty's collar then came unbuckled and she made a run for it but she was then thrown by an invisible force.

Dusty groaned in pain as she stood up but she was then pinned down by her kidnapper.

"Where do you think your going?" The wolf asked.

Before Dusty could reply her kidnapper started to drag her again.

"SOMEONE ANYONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Dusty screamed.

"Silence." The wolf snarled.

The wolf's eyes then gleamed a red color and Dusty was put into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kodi heard Dusty's screams he then rushed and to his disappointment he saw nothing.

"I'm too late." Kodi said to himself.

Kodi then noticed something laying in the snow.

Kodi looked down to see what it was.

Kodi then gasped in horror it was Dusty's collar.

Once Kodi picked up Dusty's scent he then then took off.

 _This is all my fault I shouldn't have yelled at her and it's my fault she's been captured hold on Dusty I'm coming._ Kodi thought.

* * *

Dusty woke up with a groan.

"Hello darling did you sleep well." said her kidnapper.

"Who are you?!" Dusty demanded.

"I'm Blaze the vampire wolf I'm your foe." The wolf said.

"What do you want from me?" Dusty asked.

"You'll see and the floor of this cave will be painted red of the blood of your friend Kodiak." Blaze said with a dark smile

"YOUR GOING TO KILL KODI!" Dusty screamed.

"On I'm not to kill Kodi... you are." Blaze said.

Dusty shook her headalthough Kodi did break her heart she still had feelings for him.

"No...I won't kill Kodi!" Dusty sobbed.

"Oh yes you will and I'll make you." Blaze growled.

"NO I WON'T DO IT!" Dusty sobbed.

"Fine then you leave me no choice." Blaze said.

Blaze then pinned Dusty down.

"LET ME GO!" Dusty screamed.

"Silence." Blaze said.

Just then Kodi arrived.

Dusty looked at Kodi tearfully.

"KODI HELP ME!" Dusty sobbed.

Before Kodi could do anything Blaze sunk her vampire fangs into Dusty's neck.

Dusty then let out the loudest sicken scream of pain that Kodi and Blaze heard in their lives.

Blaze then released Dusty who started to toss and turn violently.

Kodi looked at Blaze and growled.

"What did you...do to her?!" Kodi demanded.

Blaze smirked at Kodi.

"You'll see." Blaze replied.

Kodi watched in horror as Dusty's body transformed.

Dusty's bright gray fur turned pale grey and her purple eyes turned neon blue and her two front teeth grew razor sharp.

As soon as Dusty finished transforming Kodi backed away he couldn't take in Dusty's new look.

"Dusty your a...a...a." Kodi said.

"Oh that's not your Dusty an even cooler version, Kodisay hello to Dusty the vampire husky." Blaze said.

Dusty looked at Blaze and growled.

"Don't growl at me your worthless mutt." Blaze said sternly.

Dusty narrowed her eyebrows she HATED to be called a worthless mutt she hated SO MUCH.

Dusty then let out a loud growl at Blaze and she started to slowly walk up to her ready to sink her fangs into Blaze.

Dusty then stopped when she saw Kodi standing there frozen in shock.

"Dusty." Kodi said.

Dusty's ears flattened against her head and she whimperedshe thought Kodi saw her as a monster.

Dusty then ran passed Kodi and into the forest.

"Dusty wait don't go!" Kodi cried.

"I'm out of here." Blaze said.

Blaze then turned into a bat and flew away.

Kodi didn't want to go after Blaze he wanted to find Dusty and help her so without any hesitation he ran after Dusty.

* * *

 **There's chapter one.**

**So what do think of this story so far? Let me know in the comments and if you want to see "Balto and The Vampire Husky" it's on my account.**

 **Anyway More later...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Answers.**

* * *

Dusty ran as fast as her paws could carry her she then screeched to a hault when she reached the lake.

A tear slid downDusty's cheek when shesaw her reflection in the water.

Dusty usually looked firm and pretty but now she was a hideous and terrifying monster.

 _Kodi is probably scared of me now and he probably doesn't love me for sure now._ Dusty thought.

Dusty then started to cry silently.

"Dusty." Someone said from behind.

The vampire husky turned around and saw Kodi.

Kodi had a face of concern and worry.

Dusty then packed away a little bit.

"Dusty it's okay it's me Kodiplease don't run away." Kodi said.

"ButKodiI'm a monster I don't want you to be scared of me." Dusty said.

Kodi then walked up to Dusty and smiled.

"Your not a monster Dust and I'm not afraid of you." Kodi said.

"But back there you were..." Dusty started but then she was then cut off by Kodi.

"I was scared that this Blaze girl got rid of the real Dusty but when you saw me you then knew what you were doing." Kodi said.

"And I don't understand why would this Blaze girl turn you into a vampire?" Kodi asked.

"She captured me because she wanted to use me as her puppet to kill you but I didn't want to kill you so she pinned me down and bit me then next thing you know I'm a vampire." Dusty explained.

Kodi frowned his ears flattened against his head,and he looked down at his paws.

"This all my fault." Kodi said sadly.

"No,Kodi it's not your fault it was mine I should ran away from Blaze when I had the chance I wasn't fast enough." Dusty said.

"No it's just that I yelled at you and I made you cry, I'm so sorry Dusty." Kodi explained.

"It's okay Kodi you just lost your temper." Dusty said.

"Yeah but it's the part when I said that I didn't love you which isn't true." Kodi said.

Dusty's heart skipped a beat when Kodi said that.

"Kodi your sayingthat..." Dusty said.

"Yes Dusty I've always loved you since I first met you." Kodi said.

Dusty then struggled with her tears of joy.

"Come here." Kodi said.

Dusty then ran to Kodi he then wrapped his arms around Dusty and heldher.

"Oh Kodi I love you so much!" Dusty cried.

"I love you too Dusty." Kodi said.

Kodi then took out Dusty's collar and he put it on her neck.

"I think this belongs to you." Kodi said.

Dusty then smiled and she lickedKodi's cheek a couple of times.

The two dogs looked at their reflections in the water whenKodi looked at Dusty's reflection he then grew worried.

What if Dusty would remain a vampire forever, and how would he explain to everyone in Nome that Dusty was a vampire? Well he'll have to figure that out once he got home.

"Come Dusty we better get home everyone is probably waiting for us." Kodi explained.

A chill went down Dusty's spine.

"But what if..." she started.

Kodi then smiled.

"I'm sure they'll understand." he reassured her.

Kodi then got an idea.

"Want to race home?" He asked.

Dusty smirked at him.

"Your on." She said.

Kodi took position on the right and Dusty took position on the left.

"Ready...set...go!" Kodi said.

Then the two dogs took off into the forest.

* * *

 **More later...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Me And You**

* * *

Meanwhile back in town Dingo, Saba, Kirby, and Kirby's girlfriend Helen were in the town's boiler room.

Kirby and Helen were talking to each other while Dingo and Saba were playing a game of chess

Dingo was sweating buckets of sweat when Saba placed her game piece next to his king piece.

Saba smirked when she won.

"Checkmate." She said.

"NO!" Dingo yelled in defeat.

Saba looked at her brother in a serious way.

"Dingo calm down it's just a game." Saba said.

"I know sisit's just I hate losing." Dingo said.

"Dingo there's a meaning to losing you can learn from the mistakes you made in the past." Saba said.

Dingo looked at his sister and smiled.

Then their was a scratch at the door.

"Hey can you get the door Kirbo." Helen asked.

Kirby groaned as he stood up.

"Helen would you please stop calling me Kirbo." He groaned.

"Alright then I will...Kirbo." Helen said.

Kirby rolled his eyes and chuckled as he walked to the door.

Kirby opened the door and saw Kodi.

"Hey Kodi what's..." Kirby started.

Kirby paused in fear when he saw what was next to Kodi it was a husky with gleaming neon blue eyes withpale grey fur and with two razor sharp fangs.

Kirby was about to slam the door when Kodi stopped him.

"Kirby it's not what you think it is so don't scream like a little girl." Kodi said.

"Is that...Dusty?!" Kirby asked.

"H-Hey Kirby." Dusty said shakingly.

"What happened to her Kodi?" Kirby asked.

"We'll explain the it when get everyone rounded up." Kodi replied

* * *

Kodi and Dusty told everyoneeverything what happened.

"And you beat Kodi in a race?" Saba asked.

Dusty nodded.

"Your like the fastest vampire dog." Kirbysaid teasingly.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny Kirby." Kodi growled.

"He's just teasing Kodi." Dusty said.

Kodi muttered to himself as he looked at Kirby.

"Guys we've gotta find a way to cure Dusty before she remains a vampire forever!" Dingo exclaimed.

"Dingo is right." Helen said agreeing with Dingo.

"But how?" Saba asked.

"I thinkknow someone who may help." Kirby said.

"Who?" Kodi asked.

"His name is Daniel he is a scientist of the NA Air Forcemaybe he can examine Dusty's blood samples and hopefully he can find a cure." Kirby explained.

"But first we all must get a goodnight sleep." Saba said.

"Alright I'll stay here and keep Dusty company." Kodi said.

Kirby and Helen walked out the boiler room and Saba and Dingo said goodnight to Kodi and Dusty and they went to their homes.

Once every one was gone Kodi and Dusty laid down next to each other.

Kodi grabbed a blueblanket and he slunged it over him andhis vampire girlfriend.

Dusty then curled up and rested her head on his front paws.

"Goodnight Kodi I love you." Dusty said.

"I love you too Dusty goodnight." Kodi said.

Then the two dogs fell asleep after a long wildday.

* * *

 **More later...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Normal but not so normal.**

* * *

Kodi woke up with a yawn he looked down to see Dusty sleeping on his paws.

But then something was different about Dusty her fur was once again light gray, he Vampire fangs were no longer showing.

Kodi then shook Dusty.

"Dusty wake up!" Kodi said.

Dusty woke up with a yawn and she smiled when she saw Kodi and she nuzzled him.

"Good morning Kodiak." Dusty said.

Dusty then realized that Kodi was looking at her with confusion.

"Why are you looking at me like that Kodi?" Dusty asked.

"Maybe this would help." Kodi replied and he handed her a mirror.

When Dusty looked into the mirror she then gasped and then she started to squeal.

"I'm normal again!" Dusty squealed.

"Glad you are." Kodi said and he nuzzled her.

"But wait I'm confused how did you change back?" Kodi asked.

"Hold wait, I don't think I'm normal just yet." Dusty replied.

"What do you mean Dust?" Kodi asked.

"Well since its day I guess I'm in my normal husky form." Dusty explained.

Dusty then frowned and her eyes became full of fear.

"But when the sun goes down I might become a vampire husky again." She explained.

"Wait so your saying that your vampire form is active only at night?" Kodi asked.

Dusty nodded and she then started to cry.

"Oh I don't want to feel the painful transformation it really hurts when my body mutates." Dusty sobbed.

Kodi then leaned inkissed her on thehead.

"Shhhh, shhhh it'll be okay Dusty." Kodi said.

Dusty knew that Kodi was right and she began to nuzzle him which eventually lead to other things.

* * *

A few hours later Daniel arrived and hebegan to do blood work on Dusty.

"Oh man this is gonnalike heck." Dusty whimpered.

"Don't worry Dusty I'll be careful." Daniel said reassuringly.

"Okay but Kodi canyou to hold my paw?" Dusty said.

Kodi nodded and he took Dusty's paw and held it.

Daniel then injected a syringe into Dusty's shoulder.

Dusty winced in pain and she squeezed Kodi's paw tightly and she whimpered in pain.

After the blood work was over Daniel removed the syringe and placed a bandage on the wound.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Kodi asked.

"Yeah...but we still need one for my vampire form." Dusty said woozy from the injection.

"I'm sure you'll alright without me holding your paw Dust." Kodi said.

"Vampire or not I'm still the same Dusty." Dusty said.

Kodi chuckled and he started to nuzzle Dusty which would eventually lead to other things.

* * *

 **More later...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Transformation Agian**

* * *

Later that day Dusty and Kodi were standing next to each other watching the sunset.

Dusty was shaking in fear because she knew that when sun went down she'll become a vampire husky agian.

Kodi noticed her shaking and he nuzzled her in reassurance.

Just as the sun was about to go down completely Dusty took a deep breath and looked at Kodi.

"This is it Kodi, and I think you should take a step back." Dusty said.

Kodi nodded and he took a few steps away from Dusty.

And just as the sun went down Dusty felt her muscles tighten, she groaned in pain as body began to mutate back into a vampire.

And just like before Dusty's grey fur turned pale grey, her purple eyes were once again neonblue and she once again hadvampire fangs.

Once Dusty was finished transforming she stood up weakly.

"Are you okay Dust?" Kodi asked as he helped his vampire girlfriend up.

Dusty nodded weakly.

* * *

A couple of moments later Daniel did blood work on Dusty.

Kodi once again had to hold Dusty's paw because Dusty was scared of needles.

Once the blood work was done Daniel got out amicroscope and took the sample of Dusty's blood in her normal form.

When he looked into the microscope Dusty's blood cells looked completely normal and healthy.

"The blood cells in her normal formlook normal and healthy as usual." Daniel said.

"Thank God I'm healthy." Dusty said with a sigh of relief.

"But what about her vampire form?" Kodi asked.

When Daniel looked at Dusty's blood in hervampire form her blood cells turned into a pale red color and then they separated like it was some sort of mutation.

"That's odd in her vampire form her cells turn pale red before they split apart like it's some kind of mutation." Daniel explained.

"So can you cure Dusty?" Kodi asked.

Daniel frowned.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." Daniel replied.

Dusty's heart sank tears came to her neon blue eyes.

Kodi noticed her tears and he hugged Dusty.

"Shhhh,Dusty it's gonna be okay I'm right here." Kodi said comfortingly.

"Oh Kodi its hopeless I'm never going be normal I'm gonna have to live out my life as a terrifying hideous beast." Dusty sobbed.

"Dusty who knows maybe your vampire curse could wear off." Kodi said.

"ButKodiak I...I...I DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE!" Dusty sobbed before burying her face into Kodi's chest and sobbed uncontrollably hard.

Kodi then held Dusty tightly and he began to make gentle shushing sounds to lesson Dusty's tears.

* * *

 **I know pretty sad chapter.**  
 **  
**

 **Anyway stayed tuned for more...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Our Last Chance**

* * *

Later that night Kodi and Dusty were laying down next to each other they were both sad and disappointed that Daniel told them that they was no way he can cure Dusty from her vampire form.

Dusty didn't know what to do now she'll remain a vampire forever and she'll be considered to be a threat to the Nationalist Gaurds.

But Kodi was there at her side and that's all what mattered.

Kodi stroked Dusty'ssoft palegrey fur to comfort her.

"It'll be okay Dusty I'm right here in front of you." Kodi said comfortingly.

Dusty looked at her boyfriend and she sighed.

"Yeah but Kodi I want to be anormal dog not a hideous terrifying bloodsucking monster." Dusty said as a tear slide down her muzzle.

Kodi wiped away the tear and he kissed the top of her head.

"Dusty I don't care if you remain a vampire forever,all I care about is being there for you I love you Dusty, my beautiful husky." Kodi said lovingly.

"How could I be beautiful I'm hideous, my fur is pale grey, I've got vampire fangs, and my eyes are terrifying how could I be your beautiful husky?" Dusty asked.

Kodi nuzzled Dusty and he kissed her head agian.

"Never think that Dusty you'll always and forever be my beautiful husky." Kodi said.

Dusty smiled and she nuzzled Kodi.

"Thank you Kodi for being here for me." Dusty said.

Kodi held his vampire girlfriend tighter.

* * *

For hours Kodi andDusty laid next to each otherit was at least3:00 AM.

Kodi then thought of something.

"Hey Dusty." Kodi said.

Dusty who was about to drift into sleep opened her eyes and she looked up at Kodi.

"Yes Kodiak." Dusty said.

"I think I know someonethat may turn you back to normal." Kodi explained.

"Who?"Dusty asked.

"Blaze the vampire wolf." Kodi replied.

A chill and up Dusty's spine.

"WHAT?! No way!" Dusty screamed in fear.

"Calm down Dusty, I've seen this in movies with my owners when ever they watch horror movies about vampires the vampire curse can be reversed if another vampire bites its victim." Kodi explained.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Dusty asked.

"Then I'll work tirelessly to cure you." Kodi said.

Dusty nodded and she stood up.

"Lets go Kodi." Dusty said.

Kodi smiled and he nuzzled her.

"Alright I'm right behind you." Kodi said.

Then the two ran out of the boiler room and ran into the forest.

* * *

 **More content later...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Back To Normal**

* * *

As Kodi and Dusty walked besides each other Kodi would walk up to a tree and clawed it.

Kodi was apparently marking the trail his father Balto did same thing so he wouldn't get lost.

While Kodi was marking a tree Dusty's ears twitch her vampire senses were telling her that she and Kodi weren't alone.

"Kodi." Dusty said.

"What is it Dusty?" Kodi asked.

"Kodi I think someones..." Dusty started but she didn't finish when something flashed in front of them.

What flashed in front of them was another vampire husky but this one was male but unlike Dustyhis fur was pale blue, and his eyes were bloodshot yellow.

It took Kodi and Dusty a second to realize that it was Dusty's ex-boyfriend Ralph.

"RALPH YOUR A VAMPIRE TOO!" Kodi shouted.

"Yeah since your hideous girlfriend was not the gaurd Blaze expected she chose me as her bodyguard." Ralph said.

Dusty felt her eyes well up when she heard Ralph call her "hideous".

Kodi was mad now,like REALLY mad.

"Don't call her hideous!" Kodi snarled and he pounced at Ralph.

Ralph grabbed Kodi by the hind leg and he threw him into a tree at full force.

"KODI!" Dusty cried and she ran to her boyfriend and helped him.

"Kodi are you okay?" Dusty asked worryingly.

"I...I'm okay but dang that hurt." Kodi replied.

"Come Reddy is that all you truly got." Ralph said mockingly.

"Alright that's it!" Kodi snarled.

Kodithen prepared to pounce at Ralphwhen Dusty got in his way.

"Dusty what are you doing?" Kodi asked.

"Look Kodi I know you want to beat the crap out of him but he's way to strong for you I'll handle him and you go and find Blaze." Dusty said.

"But..." Kodi started but he knew that Dusty was right his ears flattened against his head and tears slid down his cheeks.

"Okay please be safe Dusty,I lost you once I don't want to lose you again." Kodi said.

Dusty then wiped away his tears.

"I'll be fine I promise." She said with a smile.

Kodi smiled and he kissed his vampire girlfriendon thecheek then he took off to find Blaze.

Dusty then turned to Ralph.

Ralph smirked and he bared his teeth.

"Want to dance Dust?" He asked mockingly.

Dusty then growled her neon blue eyes gleamed bright blue.

"Don't you darecall me Dust,only Kodi calls me that!" Dusty growled.

Ralph then charged at Dusty but she was faster than him she then dodged the attack and she bit his neck and threw him with all her might.

It was all out violence Dusty and Ralph were scratching, biting, and putting all heck on each other.

Eventually Dusty jumped on Ralph and started to scratchup his back drawing blood.

Ralph yelped in pain and he grabbed Dusty and threw her off of him.

Then like a chicken Ralph took off running.

"GET BACK HERE RALPH YOU COWARD!" Dusty shouted.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**  
 **  
**

Kodi found Blaze the vampire wolf he had her cornered and he growled at her.

"What is it you want!?" Blaze growled.

"To turn Dusty back into a husky." Kodi replied.

"Never! I will never turn your precious little Dusty normal!" Blaze protested.

Kodi's eyes narrowed with anger.

Kodi then got an idea.

"Fine then I guess I'll have to go tell my ownerand he'lllove to have you meet hisshotgun." Kodi said.

"Your bluffing." Blaze said.

"What is I'm not." Kodi threatened.

Blaze groaned.

"Want to try me?" Kodi asked in a serious tone.

Blaze then cracked.

"Okay, okay, okay I'll turn Dustyback into a husky but where is your vampire girlfriend anyway?" Blaze asked.

Before Kodi could answer Dusty and Ralph came tumbling into the cave biting and stratching each other.

Dusty then grabbed Ralph and he threw him into a rock knocking him out cold.

As soon as Ralph was out cold Dusty howled in victory while Kodi And Blaze stood their in awe.

Kodi then smacked out of it and he looked at Blaze.

"Alright Blaze you know what to do or else you want to end up like Ralph." Kodi said.

"Okay I'll do it and sheesh don't scare me like that!" Blaze said.

* * *

Blaze had her word she then bit Dusty and Dusty slowly started to change.

Her pale grey fur changed back to light grey, her neon blue eyes turned purple again, and her vampire fangs turned back into normal teeth.

After it was over Dusty's legs were jelly her legs gave out on her and she fell but Kodi ran to her and caught her.

"Dusty are you okay?" Kodi asked.

Dusty looked at Kodi and smiled.

"I'm okay Kodi my legs are a little weak." Dusty said.

Blaze sighed deeply.

"Kodi, Dusty I'm so sorry I didn't know that I would cause all of this." Blaze said sadly.

Kodi and Dusty looked at Blaze and smiled.

"It's okay Blaze we forgive you." Dusty said.

This made Blaze smiled and she nodded.

"I must be going now, goodbye Kodi and Dusty I hope we'll meet again soon." Blaze said.

Blaze then turned into a bat and fell off.

After Blaze was gone Kodi and Dusty looked at each other lovingly.

"I'm so glad I'm not a vampire anymore." Dusty said.

"I'm glad to have you." Kodi said.

Kodi then leaned in and kissed Dusty on the lips.

After they parted Kodi stroked Dusty soft grey fur.

"Kodi I love you so much." Dusty said.

"I love you too Dusty." Kodi said.

* * *

 **The End!**  
 **  
**

 **There we go another story completed. I hoped you enjoyed this story and if you want to check out "Balto and The Vampire Husky" it's on my account.**

 ****

 **And there's a short story I did with Kodiwolf321 on "Nome Is Strange" called "Vampire Curse" be sure to check that out too.**

 ****

 **And as always Kodi and Dusty are characters created by Universal Pictures.**

 ****

 **And the character Blaze The Vampire Wolf is a character created by me and can't be used without my permission.**

 ****

 **And if you want to see more awesome content check out my channel on YouTube Nexus467!**

 ****

 **See ya next time!  
**


End file.
